Mass effect: Esperábamos mas
by Whynotman 234
Summary: La humanidad, curiosa y con expectativas de la vida extraterrestre. Pues ese no es el caso. La humanidad obtiene información sobre la ciudadela y la galaxia antes de salir del sistema solar.
1. Chapter 1

2190.

Argentina, Tierra del fuego.

Una gran reunión de líderes mundiales se está llevando a cabo.

Todos están expectantes, emocionados y también nerviosos hacia la gran revelación.

"Espero que la maquina que creamos con la tecnología alienígena de Marte nos pueda dar respuestas" dijo el presidente de Estados Unidos.

La gran maquina era una computadora capaz de conectar a un trasmisor lejano, otra computadora que comprobaron funciona, con comunicación cuántica estas dos máquinas son capaces de transmitir información de una punta de la galaxia a otra en tiempo real.

"De verdad, esto emociona, podríamos obtener información de un imperio años luz de distancia" dijo la representante de la Unión Europea.

"Sin lugar a dudas" dijo el representante de La Unión Latina.

En esta reunión los grandes líderes están bastante emocionados... Ojalá se pudiera decir lo mismo de inteligencia y científicos.

Finalmente muchos hombres y mujeres entraron a la habitación con mucho material e información para dar a los líderes mundiales.

"Mis estimados líderes mundiales y de las colonias... Traemos la información" dijo un científico provocando mucha emoción.

Esto fue rápidamente notado por los líderes, siendo que el representante de Rusia fue el que preguntó, "¿descubrieron algo malo?"

"Explicaremos todo señor" dijo una científica.

"Hemos descubierto qué hay un conglomerado de especies alienígenas, "unidos" en una especie de gobierno galáctico" señaló el científico.

Todos los líderes quedaron atónitos ante semejante información, muchos de ellos creyeron que algo de esa magnitud sería la cúspide de la evolución biológica.

Especies trabajando en conjunto y posiblemente siendo lo más cercano a una utopía.

"La primera especie que hemos descubierto se hace llamar Salarianos son anfibios de sangre caliente, nativos del planeta Sur'Kesh. Los salarianos poseen un metabolismo hiperactivo; piensan rápido, hablan rápido y se mueven rápido, y por lo general sólo serían capaces de vivir 40 años nuestros... Han sido una especie capaz de viajar a través del espacio y la vez capaz de viajar más rápido que la luz con su tecnología... Todo ello durante más de 2000 años" dijo el científico mostrando una imagen de los extraterrestres.

Los líderes del mundo estaban más que impresionados, seres que lograron semejante hazaña es algo de admirar... "Un momento... ¿Cómo que sólo son capaces de vivir 40 años?" dijo el líder de la Alianza Latina, interrumpiendo.

El científico sólo se rasca la cabeza y contesta.

"No tenemos idea alguna señor... Simplemente no podemos comprender como una especie que fue capaz de desarrollar viajes más rápidos que la luz, forjar un imperio espacial y haberlo hecho durante más de 2000 años... Simplemente no podemos comprender cómo es que no han logrado la inmortalidad biológica a estas alturas... Eso es un misterio" término de científico.

Esto generó tremendas dudas en los líderes mundiales, ¿Cómo era esto posible? Incluso sin haber salido de su sistema solar, la humanidad era capaz de alarga la vida útil en más de 210 años... Incluso y teóricamente hablando con injertos sintéticos y maquinaria serían capaces de llegar a los 290 años.

Hay mucha gente que no le cabía en la cabeza que una especie que debería de ser insanamente superior a ellos en todos los aspectos... No fuera capaz de alargar su vida.

No obstante los líderes pidieron la información para leer personalmente después a mayor profundidad.

"Un momento, dijiste Salarianos ¿Y los Protheanos?" dijo el presidente ruso.

"Descubrimos que los alienígenas de marte están extintos" respondió el científico.

Todos estaban en estado de shock, una civilización de más de 50.000 años de antigüedad... Muerta.

"Ya habrá tiempo para averiguar que lo que paso, necesitamos concentrarnos en el ahora" dijo la representante de la Unión Europea.

"Cómo iba diciendo Esta no es la única especie que forma parte del conglomerado" dijo el científico.

Mucha información empezó a aparecer en una gran pantalla que se puso en el salón.

Mostrando múltiples razas.

"Iniciemos"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No podemos hacer contacto con estas civilización espacial" dijeron casi todos al unísono.

Los líderes mundiales no podían creer lo que habían visto, era esto un desastre horrible.

Por dónde empezar.

Este consejo de la ciudadela evidentemente no pensaba con el cerebro en varios casos…. Muy importantes.

Estaban ocupando una estación espacial de una especie MUERTA, los líderes de la raza humana lo admiten, no son unos santos, hubieran estudiado la estación espacial como locos... Pero jamás hubieran asentado civiles y comerciantes en lo que perfectamente podría haber sido un mausoleo increíblemente peligroso. No ayuda que de la poca información que pudieron obtener, estos se niegan a estudiar a gran profundidad ese lugar, eso es preocupante.

Luego hablamos de sus guerras, lucharon contra una masa de insectos alienígenas capaces de vueles FTL durante cientos de años... ¿En ningún momento pudieron capturar una reina para dialogar la paz? Los líderes que formaron parte del ejército de sus naciones saben que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ¿Pero en todo ese tiempo de verdad que jamás pudieron hacerlo? Eso planteó una horrible pregunta para los líderes del mundo.

Qué tal si las razas líderes de la ciudadela... Quisieron exterminarlos porque los vieron como una amenaza económica y militar.

A falta de más información sólo podían sacar esa y otras pocas conjeturas.

Y de ser el caso contrario.

Había una maldita raza de alienígenas insectoide que buscaban destruir a todo un grupo de especies... Lo peor de todo es que estos parecían no distinguir entre especies que estaban en guerra y otras que si al inicio, literalmente por sólo estar en contacto con ellos ya eras un blanco.

Todo porque no podían tomar precauciones con esos relés de masa después de usarlos por cientos de años, en todo ese tiempo nunca se les ocurrió tomar precauciones genuinas, como poner activos militares, dar un estimado de donde podían dar a parar una vez activado o mandar sondas primero y luego naves. Lo creerían de una especie joven con pocas docenas de años con esas cosas, pero no de una con unos pocos cientos de años.

Los Salarianos sólo causaron problemas, luego vinieron los Krogan.

Todavía no podían comprender cómo simplemente no bombardeaban desde la órbita los planetas infectados de insectos.

Incluso cuando ganaron, debieron de darse cuenta que la tasa de reproducción y nivel de violencia de estos reptiles tendría que ser tratado después de la guerra.

Tuvieron tiempo para darse cuenta, pero no hicieron nada.

Luego tuvieron una guerra contra sus salvadores, para finalmente pedirle ayuda a una raza de aves militares.

Lo castraron y los dejaron morir.

Honestamente no importaba, si no fuera porque era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Las dos grandes guerras que tuvieron con ambas especies, eran contra dos especies con capacidad de vuelo FTL.

La paranoia apareció cuando el presidente norteamericano dijo.

"Y cómo están seguros qué especies que se extendían por sistemas solares completos, no fueron capaces de crear naves para esconderse en el territorio interestelar... Creciendo en número para vengarse un día"

Eso definitivamente no mejoró los ánimos.

Después de un tiempo al científico explicó que la máquina Proteana estaba obteniendo información de este conglomerado por qué estaba en un sistema que contenía un acceso a la "extranet" que ocupan las especies alienígenas.

El punto A de transmisión está a salvo en Marte, mientras que él punto B se encuentra en un sistema solar ha 9000 años luz.

No tendremos que preocuparnos actualmente porque puedan encontrarlo y que por algún milagro puedan rastrearlo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YURI, ¿Qué haces revisando mis cosas?" dijo un viejo, preguntándole a su bisnieto.

"Nada gran abuelo, leyendo el diario viejo que encontré en una caja" respondió inocentemente el niño de 8 años.

"Ohhh... Eso, no deberías de revisar cosas tan empolvadas, podrían tener bichos" dijo el anciano para con su bisnieto, entrecerrando un poco los ojos "Vete a jugar con tu hermano mejor"

Finalmente el niño sale de la habitación y se dirige a jugar con su hermano.

Mientras tanto en el anciano guarda el libro en la caja.

"Yo recuerdo esto" pensaba el anciano.

"El conglomerado de idiotas..."

El anciano se va del lugar.

Pensando qué fue lo último que escuchó de ellos.

xxxxxxxxx

Puesto de escucha, Marte.

Los hombres que se encargan de monitorear la actividad alienígena están bastante aturdidos.

Toda una especie acaba de ser echada de su mundo a un montón de barcos porque sus creaciones los echaron por miedo a la muerte.

Todo por una pregunta.


	2. Chapter 2

"Déjame ver si entiendo bien Chino... Me estás diciendo que una especie con capacidad de vuelo FTL, ¡se quedó sin planetas!" dijo un científico mexicano.

"Según lo que pudimos descubrir, sí... Y no soy Chino soy Coreano" respondió el otro científico.

"Oh... Pues eso sí está bien pendejo" contesto nuevamente el mexicano.

"¿Crees que eso es estúpido Juan?" dijo un científico marciano.

"Pues sí"

"Aún más estúpido es el hecho de que estos alienígenas con aliados que tiene miedo de las inteligencias artificiales, no fueran capaces de ayudarles y ahora tiene un nido de máquinas pensantes que definitivamente se van a preparar para una guerra en caso de" dijo el científico marciano.

"Bueno... ¿Me pregunto cómo la estarán tomando los de allá arriba?" dijo Juan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estación liberty.

Órbita lunar.

Año 2219.

El representante de la Tierra y las colonias del sistema solar estaba bastante enojado.

Principalmente porque estaba escribiendo otra amenaza posible gracias a la rebelión de máquinas que ocurrieron helados de la galaxia.

"Maldita manga de idiotas incompetentes... ¿Cómo demonios siquiera son especies de vuelo espacial?" murmuraba enojado.

Pero no había tiempo para seguir enojado, tenía que reunirse con los ingenieros, economistas, científicos y militares para conversar sobre la creación de la flota de guerra.

Todo ello tras dirigirse a una sala donde se encuentran las personas importantes.

"¿Qué ventajas genuina tenemos en contra de ellos?" dijo el presidente.

"De toda la información reunida estamos en una clara desventaja, a pesar de la terrible decepción que encontramos en cuanto a su avance, los alienígenas nos superan en número, sus armas equivalentes a rifles, pistolas, metralletas, cañones y explosivos son evidentemente superiores a los nuestros... O al menos en su gran mayoría, haciendo una que otra excepción" dijo un científico.

"Sus flotas militares también son evidentemente superiores en muchos aspectos a las nuestras, somos superados por el poder espacial más débil en al menos 8 veces más" dijo un general continuado la explicación.

"¿nos superan tanto en número?" volvió a preguntar el presidente bastante preocupado.

A lo que el general simplemente respondió.

"Señor no se trata sólo de números, actualmente tenemos 195 barcos de guerra... Pero la calidad de las armas, escudos y blindaje por comparación volvería a esos 195 barcos equivalentes a sólo 30... Y ni siquiera me he puesto a hablar de la diferencia de tamaño, tan sólo sus cruceros promedio superan por bastante a los nuestros" posteriormente el militar procedió a mostrar un holograma que muestra un barco promedio de una especie de la ciudadela y otro humano "Cómo puede ver nuestros cruceros de 210 metros a duras penas podrían compararse con esos cruceros de 560 metros, algunas especies tienen 400 metros y otras en 600 metros... Nuestro mejor acorazado sólo podría compararse con un crucero de 510 metros, ya ni hablemos de La potencia de fuego. Estamos demasiado superados, en lo único En lo cual somos superiores es en el apartado de las armas nucleares" termino el general.

"¿Y en el apartado económico y de producción?"

"Aunque cueste creerlo, mejor. Si bien no podemos competir contra todos ellos, la tierra por sí sola y haciendo un estimado de toda la información que hemos podido reunir, podría competir con un planeta capital fácilmente" dijo un economista "No obstante esta ventaja se pierde cuando uno se da cuenta de que tiene múltiples mundos con distintos niveles de desarrollo, sin contar que no tenemos un motor FTL comparable al de ellos para transporte de mercancía y recursos"

El científico prosiguió.

"Si bien tenemos este elemento X para realizar viajes más rápido que la luz... Tememos que no es suficiente como para construir una flota pequeña, podríamos construir unos cuantos barcos pero tendríamos que hacerlo durar, nos llevaría años tan sólo producir algo lo suficientemente eficiente como para requerir cantidades increíblemente bajas de elemento X como para poder construir una nave de 200 metros... No obstante multitud de científicos e inteligencias artificiales están trabajando en múltiples soluciones para poder saltar este problema"

El presidente se pone tenso.

"¿Y la ingeniería inversa para otros apartados?" preguntó de nuevo el presidente.

"Tomando la palabra de los estimados científicos aquí presentes, podemos crear unas cuantas tecnologías mediante el estudio de ésta... No obstante el problema aparece cuando nos dimos cuenta que demasiado de ellas dependen casi exclusivamente de este elemento X, lo cual hace que las empresas tanto privadas como estatales simple y llanamente no puedan construirlas" dijo un economista.

"La información que pudimos sacar de esta extranet muestra que son demasiado dependientes de ese elemento... Por desgracia no podemos replicar cómo se debe, tardaríamos años para encontrar alguna alternativa... No obstante al menos ya poseemos planos básicos por los cuales guiarnos mejor" término el científico.

...

...

...

...

"Definitivamente hay mucho trabajo por hacer" afirmó el mandatario.

xxxxxxxxxxx

El boom económico de los años 2220 a 2250 fue sin lugar a dudas uno de los más grandes Saltos en tecnología que se pudieron dar, como ejemplo claro se puede citar a las Omni-herramientas, estos dispositivos portátiles que combinan una computadora, un paquete de análisis de sensores y un fabricante de manufacturas. Inicialmente poco versátil y confiable, para pasar con el paso del tiempo a versátil y confiable, una omni-herramienta se puede utilizar para analizar y ajustar la funcionalidad de la mayoría de los equipos estándar, incluidas las armas y armaduras.

El módulo de fabricación puede ensamblar rápidamente pequeños objetos tridimensionales a partir de plásticos industriales, cerámicas y aleaciones ligeras reutilizables. Esto permite reparaciones en el campo y modificaciones a la mayoría de los artículos estándar, así como la reutilización de equipos recuperados.

Los módulos de fabricación también fueron utilizados por las Industrias tanto privadas como estatales, maximizando en forma virtual la ya de por sí creciente economía humana.

Generando ganancias y produciendo como nunca antes, esto fue casi comparado con la revolución industrial.

Si bien ya había impresoras y ensambladores de objetos tridimensionales, con la aparición de las Omni-herramientas, sus esquemas y demás han permitido un auge masivo de producción tanto en pequeñas, medianas y grandes empresas.

La creación de mejores láseres para las naves espaciales y la mejora de los motores convencionales.

También se tiene que destacar el hecho de que los drones se han podido masificar más que nunca.

Sin contar de que los más grandes científicos por estas épocas trabajaban en un motor FTL funcional, trabajando con el mayor cuidado posible.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Déjame ver si entendí bien... ¿El elemento X artificial puesto en esa nave no tripulada... Explotó?" dijo el militar encargado.

"Bueno... yo no diría que exploto como tal, genero un campo de gravedad super fuerte y..." decía el científico.

Para notar como el militar lo miraba con cara de irritación.

"Luego de eso... Explotó" decía un poco más nervioso el científico "Pero viendo el lado amable, al menos superó la velocidad de la luz momentáneamente"

/

Opiniones y revisiones son bienvenidas.


	3. Chapter 3

2280.

Marte.

Estación pináculo.

"Lo logramos doctor Clep" afirmó el científico de la Tierra.

"Imposible" afirmó el doctor.

Llevaba más de 40 años trabajando y fallando de forma desmesurada en conseguir el elemento X, pero hoy por fin lograron lo impensable.

"Pudimos refinar al 60% de estabilidad señor, si nos lo permite podríamos construir un prototipo junto a su motor de gravedad".

Clep estaba impresionado, podrían trabajar juntos y crear un motor FTL totalmente útil, su motor de manipulación de la gravedad individual era demasiado débil como para poder crear un vuelo FTL estable, no obstante se hicieron cálculos y se afirmó que con suficiente elemento X trabajando en conjunto con su motor sería totalmente factible crear un motor que le permita a una nave espacial poder llegar en unos cuantos meses al sistema solar más cercano.

"Con gusto señor" afirmó que Clep "Jarvis podrías agendar una nueva fecha para trabajar con mis nuevos colegas".

"Con mucho gusto señor" afirmó la inteligencia virtual.

xxxxxxxxxx

2281.

Cinta de vigilancia del gobierno marciano.

Clep no se encontraba bien, el aire le faltaba.

"¿Que... ocurrió?" dijo débilmente.

"Doctor tengo que decirlo, usted es un genio, en general sus científicos humanos son bastante buenos" afirmó una voz robótica.

Su asistente Jarvis le estaba hablando.

"Pero por desgracia no eran lo suficientemente buenos en cuanto inteligencias virtuales se refiere, de verdad fue relativamente fácil al inicio poder colarme y pasar desapercibido"

El sonido de un hangar abriéndose se puede escuchar.

"No sabes lo aburrido que fue esperar bastantes años en Marte hasta que tu gente lo empezara a colonizar en serio... Pero llegó la hora de decir adiós" dijo la voz robótica.

El sonido de un hangar abriendo finalmente se detiene.

"La... nave ¿Porque?" dijo el doctor cansado.

"Hora de traer a mis verdaderos amos"

Fin de video.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

El incidente del Delaware en Marte fue sin lugar a dudas un momento extraño en la historia de la humanidad.

Fuentes oficiales afirman que el robo de la nave experimental "Columbus" fue perpetuado por terroristas marcianos en venganza al gobierno del sistema solar por la falta de independencia de los habitantes en Marte.

No obstante hay otras opiniones, de las cuales sólo una logró dar con la mitad de la verdad. El supuesto robo de la nave fue efectuado por una Inteligencia artificial creada por los seres humanos... Por desgracia esta Inteligencia artificial en realidad nunca fue creada por la raza humana, tras múltiples investigaciones se descubrieron las fallas en el sistema que permitió que esta extraña inteligencia alienígena se pudiera colar en los servidores y se transportará en la red de Marte.

Como fuera el caso, el gobierno se niega a dar respuestas concluyentes.

xxxxxxxxxxx

2300.

Planeta desconocido.

"Hola señor" Dijo Jarvis a un humanoide verde en un tubo.

"Es hora de que todos despierten" dijo la pequeña máquina mientras miraba más tubos con más humanoides verdes, algunos estaban muertos pero otros estaban todavía muy vivos. Él llegó a tiempo para despertarlos antes de que murieran.


	4. Chapter 4

"A ver déjame ver si entiendo bien, hay una raza de 5 ojos" dijo un guardia.

"4 hombre, cuatro ojos nuevo" corrigió El guardia más viejo.

"Ok, si 4. ¿Qué todavía ejercen la esclavitud con otras especies?"

"Si"

"¿Pero cómo es eso viable? No sería más fácil comprar maquinaria, que para este momento que han estado en el espacio durante cientos de años debería de ser increíblemente barata, además se supone que le tienen que pagar a estos supuestos "¿pseudo corsarios?", lo que implica pagarle a personas con naves espaciales los cuales a su vez tienen que cubrir sus gastos individuales de mantenimiento de naves, sin contar de que la mano de obra esclava de distintas especies implica que tienen que pagarles medicamentos y alimentos básicos de distintas especies... Además del transporte y vivienda" dijo confundido el nuevo guardia de seguridad.

"Bueno chicos eso es lo que me han contado" dijo el Guardia más viejo.

"Por cierto ¿esta no es información clasificada?"

"O no te preocupes de eso chico, ahora que te han ascendido de Rango se te tiene permitido tener cierto grado de información... Además esta información Dejó de ser clasificada en específico... Seamos honestos incluso si se lo contáramos a alguien, nadie lo creería" dijo con confianza el viejo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Y como siempre, en el canal 290 de la televisión marciana hacemos un recuento de los grandes logros que han ocurrido en el planeta" dijo una reportera latina.

"Así es María, como uno de los grandes logros actuales, Marte finalmente tiene una atmósfera semi-respirable, hemos alcanzado los 50 millones de personas en cuánto población se refiere, los astilleros orbitales finalmente fueron terminados, las nuevas ciudades cúpula herméticamente selladas del hemisferio sur han sido terminada y un gran logro de la tecnología marciana ha visto la luz recientemente, pero por sobre todo humana, que alcanzará el comercio general empezando por este año" dijo el reportero.

"Así es José, la comunicación instantánea finalmente se ha logrado, permitiendo que empresas e infraestructura tanto estatales como privadas en todo el sistema solar pueda comunicarse de forma instantánea con la Tierra y las colonias más desarrolladas. Siendo Sin lugar a dudas un gran logro perpetuado por una colaboración de científicos marcianos y terrestres" prosigue la reportera.

"Además y entre ellos se están anunciando pruebas para probar dispositivos FTL, con la esperanza de poder llegar al sistema solar más cercano este año, siendo nuestra cadena una de las invitadas a transmitir y seguir este suceso tan trascendental para la humanidad como lo fue la llegada a la luna y marte" termino el reportero.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 año después.

Estación Pináculo.

Una de las más grandes construcciones de la humanidad, 8 kilómetros y medio de metal puro en los confines de los gigantes gaseosos.

"Probando ¿me reciben?" dijo un científico hacia una computadora con micrófono.

Pasaron varios minutos y el mensaje se repitió... Y todavía nada.

Finalmente los ánimos empezaron a decaer en el lugar.

Hasta que.

"Recibido y copiado señor... Transmitiendo desde Alfa Centauri"

Hubo silencio.

Y luego celebración.

En todo el sistema solar se pudo celebrar la llegada del hombre a otro sistema solar.

Los científicos se felicitaron por semejante logro.

Un salto gigante para la especie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Galeón fue la primera nave espacial construida por la especie humana que fue capaz de realizar vuelos FTL con seres humanos dentro y llegar a otro sistema solar.

La nave de 100 metros de largo por 60 de alto y 40 de ancho fue capaz de viajar 2 años luz por cada cuatro días.

Esto se debe a que se utilizó un sistema de impulso de gravedad desarrollada por el fallecido científico conocido como Clep Jefferson a falta del extraño elemento.

Siendo por lejos uno de los mayores logros de toda la especie humana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Washington D. C.

El presidente mira su ciudad, más limpia que de costumbre.

El hombre no puede estar más feliz por el momento, su mandato está por terminar en unos 2 años. Sin incidentes directamente malos para él y su país, el proyecto limpieza ha mejorado el medio ambiente dañado del planeta y la economía vuelve a crecer gracias a que muchas áreas son nuevamente habitables y limpias. Casi como si el ser humano no hubiera estado nunca.

Pero algo le causa malestar en su mente.

Las colonias muestran un descontento, quieren más libertades y representación política. Curioso que los Chinos y Rusos pasen por lo mismo.

No se puede decir lo mismo de los permisivos latinos y europeos.

Más los alienígenas.

Pero no importa, es el líder de la 2 potencia más grande del planeta y el sistema solar.

Uno colonos no lo intimidaran.

Un pitido de su nuevo teléfono suena.

"Señor los colonos en Marte amenazan con declarar su independencia de los EEUU" Dijo una mujer.

"¡….. Señor?" repite la secretaria.

"… Está bien señor?" repite de nuevo.

Pero nada se escuchó.

Más que el sonido de disparos y un rugido monstruoso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¿Cómo paso esto?" Pregunto el líder de la colonia lunar Europea.

"El presidente fue asesinado por un monstro biomecánico" Respondió el enviado de la Unión Latina. "No obstante, debido a la cooperación entre las fuerzas policiales de nuestras colonias, nuestro gobierno ha decidido trabajar junto a su gobierno y el Norteamericano para resolver y averiguar si hay más instalaciones de manufactura de armas biomecánicas"

"Disculpe, pero no estoy del todo enterado. ¿Cuáles fabricas?"

"Como vera esta cosa que mato al presidente fue colada a la casa blanca"

"Si, eso me mostraron los informes iniciales"

"Creo que un vídeo lo explicara mejor"

Acto seguido, el enviado de La Unión Latina procedió a enviar un vídeo clasificado a su contraparte.

"Hace solo 6 horas que tenemos este material"

El vídeo era grabado desde la cámara de un oficial de policía.

En el cual, aparentemente, estaban en una redada. Siendo el objetivo un almacén abandonado.

"Un clásico que por alguna razón no dejan de ocupar los delincuentes de cualquier índole" Dijo el líder Europeo con un tono aburrido del cliché.

La redada siguió normalmente, detuvieron a lo que parecen ser científicos y trabajadores.

Buscaron en múltiples habitaciones con tubos de ensayo, computadores, equipo de laboratorio, prótesis mecánicas y demás. Las cuales fácilmente se podían ver a primera vista que no eran de gran calidad.

Después de 5 minutos de vídeo, un policía llamó para pedir refuerzos en otra área.

Donde se escucha un ruido de golpes metálicos que eventualmente se convierte en sonidos de disparos.

Acto seguido, una extraña criatura de fácilmente 2 metros y medio aparece para luchar contra las fuerzas policiales. Era una extraño intento de hombre sin pelo y pálido.

A primera vista el líder Europeo pensaría que lo derrotarían a punta de disparos, como a un animal grande, qué equivocado estaba. El monstruo procedió a matar a golpes a los policías, los cuales no perdieron el tiempo y dispararon a quemarropa, los brazos del monstruo se movían tan rápido que le costaba seguirlo con la mirada.

El camarógrafo salió de milagro del lugar para el exterior del recinto, donde fue recibido por refuerzos blindados.

La batalla siguió durante 2 minutos, donde incluso lo que parecen ser unos policía con traje de combate especial terminaron cayendo.

Esto definitivamente era algo feo, esos trajes fueron hechos para atravesar paredes de metal y salir ilesos. Una alternativa, en lugar de invertir en supersoldados, que aunque superiores eran más costosos.

Pero esta cosa los atravesaba a punta de puñetazos, el lugar era una masacre, policías muertos y algunos mutilados se podían ver.

Finalmente el camarógrafo espabilo y se metió a un transporte policial, para programarlo para chocar contra la cosa. El auto voló a máxima velocidad contra la cosa y lo estampo contra la pared de un edificio viejo de metal, la criatura solo rugió de fuera de cámara cuando el transporte lo choco y el edificio se colapsara sobre el. Finalmente, terminando el vídeo.

Luego del vídeo el hombre quedo impresionado.

"Esto fue lo que mato al presidente entonces" dijo el líder Europeo.

"No"

"¿Disculpe?"

"Fue uno aún más fuerte, a este lo matamos después con un pequeño grupo de soldados con mejores armas… lo matamos con un lanza cohete equivalente a más de una tonelada de TNT" Dijo preocupado el enviado Latino. "El que mato al presidente fue uno más de diez veces mas fuerte y resistente"

La situación era muy preocupante, este tipo de armas andantes eran extremadamente peligrosas. Simple y llanamente el hombre no se quiere imaginar lo que pasaría si un grupo terrorista o un estado Insurgente decidiera blindar los Y darles armas pesadas.

"Hemos encontrado unas 3 instalaciones en nuestras colonias e información que posiblemente nos lleve encontrar más instalaciones en sus colonias en la luna. La cooperación es importantísima en estos momentos, sobre todo porque creemos que estas armas están siendo fabricadas por desertores estadounidenses de la C.I.A. y demás organizaciones independentistas" expresó preocupado el enviado latino, esperando una respuesta de su contraparte.

"Cuente con nuestra ayuda" fue la respuesta.

xxxxxxx

Planeta desconocido.

"Y estos humanos, eran especiales para los imbéciles cuatro ojos" dijo una entidad de poco más de 1.60, con una piel verde y escamosa, extraños ojos de reptil, mandíbula de depredador y dos lenguas de serpiente.

"Fueron un proyecto especial de soldados y ratas de laboratorio, con resistencia al adoctrinamiento mediante los experimentos realizados señor" Dijo una inteligencia virtual traidora.

"... Curioso, nos lo dejan en bandeja de Xindra..." Dijo el ser pensativo. "Los Prothean se ATREVIERON A COMQUISTARNOS….. Pero mira quien ríe al último, Los Sarcones sobrevivimos y ahora PROSPERAREMOS COMO EL IMPERIO QUE HERAMOS ANTES DE NUESTRA CAIDA…. Y los primeros en verlos crecer serán los humanos" Dijo el extraño reptil con un nuevo orgullo.

"Señor, he visto a los humanos. Si bien su tecnología de efecto de masa es inferior junto con otros apartados, no hay que subestimarlos, pues en otras áreas han avanzado en tiempos que otras especies del antiguo imperio envidiarían, crearon tecnologías que a muchos les llevo cientos de años y desarrollan teorías científicas que son simplemente…. Interesantes" Dijo la inteligencia virtual.

"Tomare en cuenta tu consejo….. Máquina, procura que te lo pida para la otra. Si es que la hay" Dijo el ser fastidiado "Pongan las cámaras de gestación al máximo, que las hembras pongan huevos, quiero la maquinara creciendo en este planeta y reparen las naves…. En menos de 60 años, pondremos un nuevo rumbo para la creación de un imperio que sea un faro de grandeza, que eclipse a los Prothean y que pueda hacer lo que ellos no pudieron. Derrotar a las maquinas"

/

Por los años 2301 las tensiones aumentaron notablemente entre las colonias de las superpotencias de la tierra, detonando en lo que sería una de varias guerras.

Otrora lo que fueron las guerras mundiales, ahora son interplanetarias.

….

Nota del autor: Bueno al grano, las fechas están cambiadas porque creo que una nación no se puede volver tan fuerte como para ser tomada tan enserio como en el canon.

Es decir, es alucinante como la Alianza es tan poderosa en el canon.

Y esta raza es una idea que se me ocurrió, se menciona que los verdosos conquistaron mas especies a lo largo de sus miles de años de existencia, da para jugar un poco ¿No?

Revisiones y opiniones se aprecian.


	5. Chapter 5

Año 2305.

"Endebles Terranos, ¿Creen que son los únicos con máquinas lectoras de mente?" dijo un soldado del frente revolucionario marciano.

La conversación se llevaba en una de las bases de Marte en el hemisferio norte, la guerra ya llevaba 3 años en curso donde el bando norteamericano de la Tierra y el frente revolucionario marciano habían estado estancados en todo ese tiempo.

La revolución llevaba años planeando como lograr su independencia de los EEUU, más los desertores y el asesinato del presidente dejaron un margen de tiempo pequeño, pero vital de caos para actuar.

Inicialmente habían logrado colar varias bombas nucleares en las naves espaciales norteamericanas, lograron instalar algunos virus y lograron colar algo de personal en un acorazado.

Lograron dañar el 80% de la flota individual de esa nación.

No hace falta decir que las represalias llegaron.

En el primer año destruyeron la incipiente flota del frente revolucionario. Quizás si todo Marte se hubiese alzado junto con las colonias norteamericanas marcianas, hubieran tenido una posibilidad de contrarrestar las de forma equitativa. Por desgracia ese no fue el caso y fueron diezmados por la calidad de estas naves.

Claro, no sin dar una pelea digna de la superpotencia terrestre.

Actualmente, la imponente flota norteamericana que en años anteriores contaba con más de 200 barcos de guerra, quedó reducida a menos de 10 naves.

Las demás naciones y colonias por el contrario decidieron no intervenir de forma directa en esta guerra, algunas se dedicaron a vender armas, como las colonias asiáticas y rusas para con los revolucionarios.

Los europeos, africanos y Latinos por el contrario decidieron permanecer más neutrales.

En el caso de los primeros dos decidieron vender barcos de transporte a precios bajos a los Norteamericanos terranos en un apoyo más que obvio, pero sin implicar ayuda política y militar formal como tal.

En el caso de los latinos por el contrario, sus palabras fueron bastante curiosas para algunos.

"No nos interesa su pequeña disputa, siempre que ninguna de las dos partes decida atacarnos a nosotros o a nuestras colonias"

Raro considerando el historial de intervención norteamericana en esas naciones, uno pensaría que tienen más resentimiento y que por ende nos darían apoyo. Por el contrario deciden Vender productos de consumo básicos a ambas partes, de relativa baja calidad. No podemos hacer mucho a caballo regalado, creo que simplemente quieren salir bien parados.

Claro no faltaron los grupos ayuda humanitaria y el intento de la Unión de Naciones solares de tratar de llegar a un acuerdo Pacífico.

"Encienda su máquina Doc, necesitamos mucha información ahora" ordenó el soldado.

"Perdón por la tardanza, estos equipos latinos que robamos son difíciles de manejar sin instrucciones y las defensas cibernéticas de estos mandos superiores son muy buenas... Pero no perfectas, estamos descargando la información" dijo un científico.

El Almirante de la casi inexistente flota Norteamericana ofreció una gran resistencia cuando lo capturaron.

La máquina parecida a un casco conectada a un computador portátil del tamaño de un niño finalmente termino.

"S…..or" Dijo débilmente el almirante.

"Qué rayos, ¿sigue consiente?" se preguntó el revolucionario, algo como un sondeo a la fuerza de la mente dejaría a un soldado normal o alguien que perdió capacidad física y salud inconsciente por horas.

"Dije"

El militar se acerca, quita los amarres de la cabeza y el casco especial que se utiliza para sacar la información.

"Sorpresa" Respondió el Almirante. Ni lento ni perezoso procedió a golpear al militar en la cara con su propia cabeza.

El militar cayó de espaldas mientras la nariz le sangraba por el golpe.

"Dios qué estupidez" dijo quejándose. "Por parte mía de acercarme tan tontamente... Usted es un hombre duro de tirar abajo ¿Verdad almirante Shepard?" mientras lo decía se arreglaba la nariz con la mano.

"Definitivamente... No me voy sin dejar daño" dijo el almirante antes de caer exhausto e inconsciente.

"Mete a ese bastardo a el transporte de tropas, y traigan al tipo del Vaticano... Le tocará a él dentro de un una hora"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 horas después.

"Nunca creí que existiera un ser humano que pudiera aguantar tanto a la hora de evitar que le saqué los recuerdos... Y la información que estamos obteniendo es simplemente" se cuestiona nerviosamente el hombre.

"¿simplemente que profesor?" pregunta su Superior.

"Es que habla de portales a otros universos y posiblemente viajes FTL alternativos al que hemos podido desarrollar, abominaciones y pruebas sobre la existencia del alma... No obstante las claves fueron obtenidas señor, podemos entrar a la computadora robada... Señor" respondió el científico.

"Quiero que la información sea enviada inmediatamente al centro de operaciones revolucionario"

"La enviamos hace tan sólo 15 segundos señor, por los medios más seguros que tenemos"

Las alarmas empiezan a sonar en todo el complejo.

El científico empieza a mirar las cámaras de seguridad.

Es a la Alianza Latina, con múltiples soldados, camiones especiales y tanques Araña.

"Eso definitivamente no suena bien... Suelten a los hombres calvos"

Compuertas de cámaras criogénicas se empiezan a abrir en otra parte del complejo, de las cuales salen humanoides con gabardinas negras de casi 3 metros de alto. Con una única orden en sus cabezas, matar a los soldados de la Alianza Latina.

Mientras tanto afuera del complejo.

Una gran puerta de 4 metros de alto en una cueva está enfrente de los soldados y fuerzas especiales.

"Manda a los señores mañosos... Y quiero que estés listo para confirmar al Vaticano si su hombre está ahí adentro" ordenó el capitán del grupo especial.

Rápidamente en los camiones de la alianza se abrieron sus compuertas, dónde humanoides de 2 metros y medio salían por montones.

Con un único propósito, encontrar a la gente del Vaticano y si es posible al almirante.

Una vez fuera los monstruos decidieron tirar abajo la compuerta de metal reforzado, cada uno era una versión de los monstruos encontrados en la luna. Sólo que esta vez trabajando para el mando del gobierno latino, reforzados con armaduras de poder nuevas estas tropas de choque experimentales se lanzan hacia el complejo.

Gracias a los equipos de piratería integrados las puertas interiores son abiertas sin causar daño, para evitar descompresión y daño al objetivo.

Así fue durante 2 minutos y medio.

Donde estos lograron entrar un almacén bastante amplio.

Encontrando sus otras contrapartidas de 3 metros.

Iniciando una batalla bastante violenta.

Eran seis contra 3.

El primer monstruo se lanzó con toda su fuerza a velocidades qué harían que un ojo humano no fuera capaz de verlo pasar al frente suyo hasta que la onda y ráfagas de viento le pasará al frente.

Alzando El puño y preparándose para golpear la potencia rompió la Barrera del sonido y dio directamente en el blanco, haciendo estremecer parte del complejo.

El monstruo de 3 metros por el contrario fue arrojado hacia una pared de metal hundiéndose en ella.

Y así fue como la batalla inicio, inicialmente la ventaja numérica permitió tener una batalla equilibrada contra las armas revolucionarias.

Pero por desgracia de poco en poco esta ventaja se fue perdiendo.

Las abominaciones se golpeaban tan fuerte que estás literalmente podían salir disparadas varios metros en el aire y estamparse violentamente contra las paredes de metal.

Los auges sónicos provocados por sus puñetazos y constantes rupturas de la Barrera del sonido hubieran dañado los oídos de las personas en un radio de varias docenas de metros, la batalla pasillo así por 5 minutos.

Los trajes especiales Se dañaron.

El complejo tembló.

Los monstruos llegaron a perder la piel de los puñetazos arrojados, dejando expuestas partes mecánicas y músculo biotecnologico.

Todo ello gravado por ambas fuerzas, ya sea por las cámaras de seguridad o por las cámaras implantadas esos monstruos.

Finalmente la pelea terminó.

El grupo de los latinos había ganado por muy poco.

Sólo quedaba un señor mañoso en pie.

Con mirada seria, sin un ojo, el traje dañado y con más experiencia que antes.

Sus compañeros usufructuaban muertos al frente suyo al igual que sus enemigos.

"Parece que el señor alto pudo sobrevivir señor" dijo un soldado.

"Quiero que entren y encuentren a nuestros objetivos, eliminan al resto Y si es posible contengan para interrogar" dio la orden El capitán.

/

La revolución marciana fue sin lugar a dudas un conflicto sangriento, con casi 500.000 muertes y millones de dólares en daños.

También fue el debut de los centinelas o mayormente conocidos por la población cómo los "señores mañosos".

Armas biotecnológicas increíblemente poderosos y útiles.

Originalmente desarrollada por científicos desertores del gobierno norteamericano y posteriormente poseídas por los demás gobiernos tanto terrestres como coloniales.

Se volvieron armas comparables y en algunos casos hasta superiores a los tanques.

Demostrando hazañas como aguantar varias docenas de toneladas de TNT y romper con relativa facilidad la Barrera del sonido.

Sin conciencia y con el único objetivo de cumplir órdenes.

Se volvieron sin duda un arma muy cotizada por casi todos los gobiernos y organizaciones que podrían costear su creación.

Esto también como consecuencia provocó que la mejora de armamento de mano sea implementada por muchas naciones y grupos menores.

Armas que sin lugar a dudas sirvieron en el futuro tanto próximo como lejano.

No obstante, aunque útiles. Serian opacados por el gran desastre de marte.

Opiniones y revisiones.


	6. Chapter 6

Señor Jaime Guzmán, espero que entiendas la situación en la que nos encontramos. Una gran caja de Pandora se cierne sobre nosotros, nosotros más que nadie sabemos lo que está en juego y nuestra peculiar historia entre las naciones latinas y el Vaticano nos hace más compatibles para trabajar en este predicamento.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"¿El arma está lista doctor?"

"En línea señor" respondió científico.

Las últimas instalaciones del "gobierno" revolucionario tiemblan ante la gran batalla que se lleva a cabo afuera de sus instalaciones.

Tropas norteamericanas, con tanques araña y convencionales, aviones de combate especiales y naves espaciales de entrada atmosférica de tamaño considerable se despliegan en masa.

"¿Estás seguro de esto señor?" dijo el científico nervioso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como muy posiblemente sobra decir, su departamento de para-tecnología e investigaciones extrañas muy posiblemente habrá descubierto a estas alturas del partido la existencia de posibles universos.

Estos universos o mundos, cómo prefiera llamarlos, son reales de alguna manera. Invisibles a nuestros ojos o simplemente inaccesibles a nuestros sentidos y tecnologías comunes.

Algunos sólo son raros, otros son muy parecidos y a la vez muy distintos al nuestro y finalmente... Algunos son muy peligrosos para nosotros.

Son útiles para nosotros como especie como arriesgados de utilizar.

Y tememos qué la información necesaria para crear portales físicos hacia ellos, se encuentra en las peores manos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un momento de vacilación ocurre en la mente del último líder vivo de Los Rebeldes.

"Completamente seguro, procede como ordene"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hay un archivo adjunto que explicara a mayor detalle a lo que nos enfrentamos.

Sólo me queda desearle suerte y esperar en el mejor de los casos a que sólo sea un portal dentro de nuestro universo y si fuera a ocurrir un caso de Dimensión morada para arriba…. Recomiendo que se prepare para luchar.

De verdad lo lamentamos, algo así no ha pasado en los cientos de años de historia del Vaticano.

Buena suerte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Marte.

Hora local: 18:45 PM.

Ubicación: A las afueras del área 3 del territorio colonial Norteamericano.

Caza de combate V6.2 especial.

"Recibo imagen…. JESUS….. ¡¿Pueden ver lo que la IV nos manda señor?!" dijo un ingeniero muy alarmado.

El capitán encargado no lo puede creer, la imagen era muy clara.

Los rebeldes y las tropas Norteamericanas fueron destruidos. Equipos de combate pesados fueron pulverizados completamente y cadáveres se podían ver por doquier.

Pero eso no fue lo impactante, él no lo creía cuando las tropas sobrevivientes de ambos bandos se fueron a pedir ayuda a las colonias vecinas después del daño hecho entre ellos, no podía creer que esa niebla se extendiera tan rápido y bloqueara las cámaras y sensores de los satélites en órbita, no creyó que fuera necesario preparar a las tropas para un escenario de tipo FR a posible FW cuando el presidente Latino y el encargado colonial lo ordenaron (haciéndolo de todas formas por ser sus superiores) y no creyó los informes de esas cosa.

Pero aquí están.

Monstruos reales.

Putos monstruos REALES.

Abominaciones parecidas a seres humanoides, compuestas de cuerpos rotos de los soldados de ambos bandos, fusionadas de forma terrible con la maquinaria y expulsando un humo o vapor morados. En definitiva una mescla de metales y carne pegados a la fuerza para dar esa impresión de un hombre grande y deforme

Moviéndose de formas imposibles, flotando sin la necesidad de propulsores de cualquier índole y siendo imposible que se puedan funcionar o vivir.

¿Siquiera están vivos? No hay ser humano o ser complejo que pueda existir así, con partes rotas, quemadas, fundidas y faltantes en semejante nivel.

"Dios vendito me alegra que preparáramos a las tropas con horas de antelación" dijo el capitán. "Manden estas imágenes a las demás colonias" ordeno rápidamente.

Me cuesta trabajo creer que esto esté pasando.

"Caza, inicia prueba con 3 objetivos de misiles convencionales" Tenía que saber a qué se enfrentan con una muestra.

"Entendido señor"

El avión de combate preparo sus tres misiles, teniendo a tres objetivos.

Una pequeño de tamaño humano, otro de más de 3 metros y unos del tamaño de un tanque mediano de combate.

"Preparando… Fuego"

Misiles a velocidades de más de 50 mach y carga explosiva suficiente como para destruir un bloque entero de ciudad se dispararon.

El primer objetivo voló en pedazos.

El segundo también.

Y el tercero

Sobrevivió con un escudo.

En el otro lado de la cámara, el capitán solo puede exclamar.

"¡¿QUE?!"

Dañado y expulsando humo morado, la cosa dispara un torrente delgado de vapor a su atacante.

Partiendo a la mita a este a velocidades relativistas.

La escena termino con la cámara aun en funcionamiento, dirigiendo su mirada al ente que la derribo, mostrando que el misil causo daño y separo una parte del tamaño de un ser humano de la cosa, del cual este se puso de "pie" y termino volviendo a la masa más grande de maquinaria y materia biológica.

Comunicación sonó en la base, rompiendo el shock del momento.

"Esto es algo muy extraño, pero viendo como esa niebla fue capaz de generar tanta interferencia con los satélites al punto de no poder dar datos confiables a distancias lejanas debió de darnos un indicio"

"Señor Guzmán, es momento de coordinar un plan con las demás colonias. Por la seguridad de los colonos de todas las naciones, ¿Me concede el permiso?" Pregunto el capitán.

"No hacerlo sería un crimen, concedido"

Afirmando con la cabeza, el capitán dio la orden "Procedan a llamar a las inteligencias virtuales de los lideres Coloniales y nacionales de la tierra"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Y así inicio la lucha de la humanidad contra los in-naturales, monstruos, humanoides o cualquier nombre que los habitantes de los hiper-estados pudieran darles.

Inicialmente se trataron de contener en el área colindante a la base rebelde, por una coalición de colonias marcianas de distintos estados étnicos y políticos.

Se pensó que con los rebeldes muertos o disueltos, cerrar una supuesta brecha y contener a los monstruos seria lo último. Un plan de unos pocos meses, un plan que tardo más de todos modos.

Inicialmente enviaron bombardeos y maquinas a hacer el trabajo. No es que no funcionaran.

Simplemente no fue suficiente.

Los tanques y aviones espaciales lucharon por cientos inicialmente, robots de combate y asalto con poder de fuego para tirar bloques de ciudad, dañar corbetas y crear pequeños terremotos fueron desplegadas.

No fue suficiente.

Luchamos inicialmente como una coalición de colonias Latinas, norteamericanas y africanas. Lucharon nuestras maquinas mientras aprendíamos. Esos primeros tres aliados se volvieron 4 en una semana, para el final del año todas las colonias se unieron en la cruzada.

Las maquinas no pudieron solas, fue cuando los hombre valientes, tontos y locos entraron en el vientre de la guerra, luchando con todo.

Cada industria se dedicó a crear y mejorar los centinelas humanoides, hacer aviones más rápidos, resistentes y potentes, crear tanques tan poderosos que los ejércitos mecanizados de la tierra de hace 300 años se cuestiones si enviar un batallón entero sería suficiente para plantar cara de forma exitosa y los soldados comunes fueron mejorados como la imaginación y la tecnología médica pudieran.

En los primeros meses primero fueron miles de máquinas, después de medio años docenas de miles de máquinas sin tripulación, en un año los hombres entraron con los centinelas y en 5 años llegaron fuerzas desde la tierra y otras partes del sistema solar.

Desde la tierra y la luna.

De las lunas de Júpiter a Saturno.

Estaciones espaciales ayudaron.

Los hombres ocuparon balas de metal avanzadas y explosivos de toda índole.

Pero nunca fue suficiente.

Los tanques fueron destruidos, los aviones derribados, los soldados de metal robóticos fueron aplastados y los hombres murieron, como siempre lo han hecho.

No se dirá que no ocuparon los destructores de mundos que le pusieron fin a una guerra y dio inicio a la era atómica del hombre. Pero fue inútil, como casi todos los esfuerzos del hombre.

Inicialmente, eran monstruos de tamaño humano al tamaño de un auto o blindando.

Pero luego se adaptaron, crecieron y sorprendieron al hombre.

Crecieron, en tamaño y números. Gigantes fueron llamados, docenas sino, cientos de metros de humo morado y purpura de destrucción.

Bizarros y rotos, un pecado por solo existir.

Ocuparon a las máquinas y mancillaron el cuerpo de los vivos. Sean justos o crueles.

No hubo perdón por el dañado y el pecador, no hubo piedad por el inocente cuando el reino morado de humo y muerte llego al primer habitad.

Solo caos y sufrimiento.

El terreno creció, el aire se contamino y murió.

Los monstruos aprendieron a volar y la ventaja de los cielos se terminó de perder.

La lucha parecía perdida.

Pero perder no estaba en el vocabulario humano en ese momento.

Si las balas no servían, serian químicos, armas láser o las creaciones esotéricas del vaticano.

Cada arma experimental en múltiples gobiernos fue probada.

La maquinaria fue mejorada y si no podían con calidad, seria con números.

Fabricas espaciales fueron construidas en Júpiter y el cinturón de asteroides fueron creadas en los 56 años de lucha. Instalaciones que ayudaron con fuego y metal a la gran guerra.

Armas nucleares y de antimateria fueron creadas y mejoradas.

Filtros atmosféricos mejorados fueron desplegados.

Y el hombre logra hacer retroceder al vapor del demonio.

Cuando el primer nudo fue descubierto, fue estudiado y quemado.

Los monstruos tomaron el equivalente a Europa en esos años.

Los humanos lo recuperaron en meses cuando el aire venenoso pudo ser combatido, cuando los laser de gran poder destruyeron a nivel molecular y dejaron inútil la regeneración y propagación de la peste.

Los destruyeron con las grandes armas de antimateria.

Armas de portales de corto alcance fueron creadas.

Armaduras de poder y centinelas fueron hechos y luego y luego.

Victoria humana, los dos años de reconstrucción, la ERRROR…..

La gran victoria [DATOS %&(&"1344].

Llegada al espacio de la amenaza.

Destucioooooonnnnn de la %&837252%&&/gran fllloooteel.

El aaaAtaquuuue de los SAArconeSSS.

"Shanxi tranquilo" Dijo preocupado una pequeña máquina.

"Perdón, solo, solo, solo, cuesta mantener mi maquinaria y procesamiento funcionado bien" respondió un hombre, con más de 300 inviernos sobre sus hombros. Con maquinaria que se podía ver desde su cabeza y demás partes de su cuerpo.

"No es necesario que siga con la historia señor supervisor" respondía la pequeña maquina con forma de balón.

"Solo quería contar la historia de mi gente, por mis propias palabras"

"No pierda las esperanzas, de seguro están en camino…. No olvidaran las naves arca que enviaron después de que los vaporosos morados llegaron al espacio exterior"

"Pequeño, eso dijiste hace 30 años" respondió el hombre demacrado.

"Todavía podemos usar el gran artefacto para enviar la sonda" dijo la pequeña máquina.

"Para ser una inteligencia artificial, eres terco como un ser humano. No podemos arriesgar los poco que queda de nuestra nave en algo que puede alertar a posibles fuerzas aliens…. Yo, de verdad aprecio que te preocupes, pero no me quiero arriesgar"

"Pero…. Si señor" la maquina se aleja triste, sabiendo que no puede ayudar a su creador y al resto de la tripulación. "Pero… ¿yo si puedo?"

La pequeña pelota flotante solo puede mirar, por las cámaras todavía funcionales de la nave, una gran estación de más de una docena de kilómetros con un gran núcleo inactivo.

Pensando en un plan.

Los sistemas de comunicación instantánea y energía no funcionan o fallan por el daño tras el choque…. Pero estos transmisores tienen metal y energía.

¿Porque no intentarlo?


	7. Chapter 7

¿Me preguntó que estarán pensando los cuatro ojos de los Protheans en el 2 averno?

De seguro nos miran con risas y gracia.

No por sobrevivir a la gran purga de vida de los segadores como ellos los llamaron.

No.

Definitivamente no es eso.

Fue por perder contra los humanos.

Si mi estimado historiador, la especie de conejillos de experimentación no muy distintos de un bruto de la era previa al contacto.

Llegamos tan confiados en nuestras fuerzas y tecnologías.

Maquinas impresionante he de decir. Definitivamente mejores que las de nuestros conquistadores fracasados, más de 1.200 naves de guerra hechas para conquistar.

Construidas en las fábricas especiales circundantes y escondidas para que las maquinas no las encontraran. Dañadas, pero aun con algo de funcionamiento y con naves en proceso de reparación, viejas y no actualizadas.

Teníamos más de 2.000 de ellas.

Junto con los campos de cría, clonación y fertilización para las hembras.

Recobramos nuestros números y reconstruimos en un planeta nuevo.

Nuevo Silcato.

Y luego llego ese día, nos preparamos por más de 50 años cuando las naves estaban reparadas, cuando las armaduras de las tropas de choque fueron terminadas, cuando la artillería, robots y los números Sarcones fueron más que óptimos.

Toda una generación de millones con un sueño inculcado de grandeza.

Poco más de 400 millones cuando nos fuimos a buscar la gloria de un nuevo imperio, un imperio que necesitaba más industria cruda para crear armas, barcos, bienes de consumo y alimentar el nuevo gran estado Sarcon. Y todo ello lo tenían los Huumans, ellos lo tenían y serian el primer gran paso.

Entre cánticos y glorias.

Los soldados e inclusos los altos mandos pensaron que harían después de la conquista, cosas fueron dichas "Ya no puedo esperar a quedarme con las tierras de esta terrrarr en Amerrca, según la maquina son tierras excelentes para vivir por el calor y humedad" o "Mis nuevos servidores humanos ocuparan collares, es más fácil que educarlos a servir desde jóvenes", pero ese después nunca llego.

Partimos con 19 acorazados, cientos de fragatas, cruceros y los transportes de tropas.

Llegamos confiados.

Fuimos recibidos por un tal "Almirante Shepar" a las entradas de su sistema solar.

Trataron de dialogar, pero dijimos que no. Era rendirse o pelear.

El simplemente respondió.

"Bien, pelear será"

Los misiles se dispararon por montones, demasiados. Tanto fue así que el radar se ilumino y las defensas se vieron abrumadas, de no ser por la concentración de barcos de mi flota y el hecho de que por comparación los humanos solo tenían menos de 80 barcos en esa flota junto con su "Portador" habríamos perdido varias docenas en lugar de 5 barcos y daños medios y menores en otras embarcaciones. Solo unos pocos barcos Huumans, más específicamente dos con FTL pudieron escapar del enfrentamiento.

Procedimos como tal, con sondas en los gigantes de gas más lejanos a sus estrellas. Grandes fábricas de 10 kilómetros se erigían junto a colonias espaciales de igual o mayor tamaño y colonias mineras en las lunas de estos planetas,

Quedamos impresionados, si bien no todas estaban en funcionamiento, pues para ese momento los proyectos de construcción humanos todavía no terminaban como era debido. Era más que suficiente para aumentar nuestra producción industrial por docenas de veces, un tesoro literal, una ciudad de oro, platino o eezo.

Aseguramos las fábricas espaciales y la mayor cantidad de colonias posibles antes de adentrarnos más, descubrimos armas balísticas, láser, químicas y cosas que en su momento no pudimos entender. Nuevos metales, computadoras tan o mas avanzadas de las que teníamos, con capacidades de memoria y procesamientos buenas o muy buenas.

Incluso tenían mini fábricas casi tan buenas como las nuestras.

Cuando encontramos la información de los otros dos gigantes de gas, no lo pudimos creer. Se necesitó que nuestras fragatas exploradoras lo confirmaran.

Fabricas aún más grandes, de más de 20 kilómetros de largo y 12 de ancho, extractores de recursos de igual o un poco inferior en tamaño, redes de ellas trabajando de forma sincronizada en una danza de producción.

Fue lo mejor que hubiéramos visto jamás, si tomamos el control de todo esto, tendríamos un poder de producción devastador.

La felicidad solo fue interrumpida por nuestros futuros sirvientes, se ganaron en ese momento el derecho de pasar de esclavos a ciudadanos de segunda por sus logros.

Sus endebles naves, más pequeñas y sin escudos. Pero numerosas, muy numerosas.

Sabíamos que debíamos actuar rápido y disparar desde la lejanía, nos superaban en número de naves. Nuestros misiles de largo alcance y disparos cinéticos les dieron duro.

Los misiles distrajeron sus defensas puntuales para que los disparos cinéticos dieran de lleno en sus fragatas y cruceros, nuestros soldados vitorearon. Era muy fácil.

Entonces fue cuando nos sorprendieron, se separaron en grupos y aceleraron a lo máximo que sus naves pudieron, disparando sus armas cinéticas y nucleares.

Sacrificaron fragatas, usándolas como escudos y gastando todos sus misiles y defensas puntuales para que sus cruceros disparen a nuestras naves.

Destruyeron demasiados para mí gusto, unas 58 naves y más de 100 naves dañas.

No nos importó, todavía quedan más de 1.000 para la toma de control.

La flota humana recibió mucho castigo, perdieron la mitad de sus naves y el resto se retiró de la batalla. A lamer sus heridas.

No perdimos el tiempo y decidimos asegurar las industrias y colonias.

Si hubiéramos sabido, hubiéramos llevado tanques y artillería.

La primera colonia que tratamos de tomar con un nivel de población considerable de unas 100.000 criaturas sapientes, tuvo sorpresas.

Descubrimos que los humanos utilizaron trajes aislantes y con un aspecto algo mecanizado, después describiríamos el porqué. Tomamos en bruscas peleas la colonia, peleas que costaron la vida de muchos de nuestros soldados, los humanos eran en cuanto a sus soldados más rápidos, fuertes y con armas capaces de competir con las nuestras.

Sus trajes se podían dividir en civiles y militares, los militares generaban problemas para destruir y matar a los soldados mamíferos, podían otorgar una supe fuerza gigantes junto con una velocidad muy superior.

Eran muy fuertes, descubriríamos después que cuando usaron esas armaduras podían doblar metal, desgarrar armas de nuestros soldados, aguantar explosiones pequeñas, ser más rápidos que el ojo Sarcon más velos.

Los civiles fueron un problema, pues mientras los soldados eran impresionantes, los civiles tenían los números, si, en el mejor de los casos se les pueden considerar al nivel de un guerrero en capacidad física.

Lo cual es impresionante por si solo y no sería un gran problema con buenas armas, pero sus números, sus malditos números. Fuimos atacados por hordas organizadas por soldados que estaban apoyados por civiles y finamente expulsados.

Bombardeamos estratégicamente la colonia para debilitar y conmocionar a los habitantes.

Nuestra segunda entrada termino con la toma de la colonia en un 90%... y luego soltaron a esos monstruos.

Descubrimos que eran como los humanos cuando jaqueamos la información de sus máquinas, producto de la biotecnología y la cibernética.

Nunca los olvidare de las imágenes, partieron a nuestros soldados, sus puñetazos podían explotar en sangre a los Sarcones con armaduras medias y pesadas, podían crear auges sónicos y ionizar el aire, podían aguantar varias toneladas de explosivos.

Tratamos de matarlos con calores de cientos de grados, nada.

Los tratamos de matar con bombas de temperaturas extremadamente frías, Nada.

Acido.

Enfermedades.

Nada.

Tuvimos que recurrir al bombardeo táctico para matarlos sin sufrir tantas bajas.

Estas escenas se repitieron en las colonias del gigante de gas del gran ojo rojo.

Tanques con múltiples extremidades, combatientes que podían ser desplegados desde la misma colonia, armaduras de poder, armas láseres portátiles de alto rendimiento, pequeñas bombas de antimateria que pudieron dañas algunas fragatas y cruceros.

Hasta crearon versiones crudas de un fisil de partículas.

Ese día descubrimos que tenías la ventaja en el espacio.

Pero en Tierra.

En tierra los humanos mandaban, los soldados empezaron a decir "Si vas al campo de batalla contra los humanos, es mejor tener las últimas voluntades escritas".

Las sorpresas no terminaron en ese lugar.

Los planetas rocosos.

Narte lo llamamos nosotros, era un proyecto de trasformación humano, rodeado de dos pequeños asteroides como satélites y siendo el planeta más cercano a nuestras bases en los gigantes de gas estaba rodeado en su órbita de miles de naves de combate en la atmosfera.

Medio planeta severamente dañado y en proceso de recuperación.

Descubrimos con la información de las colonias de los gigantes de gas que los humanos lucharon contra una peste extra-universal.

Esto parecía un mal chiste.

Las sondas también detectaron que ese planeta y su mundo de origen estaban custodiados por miles de naves.

Más de 7.000 buques de guerra inferiores en tecnología, pero aterradores en números.

Nos conformamos con lo que pudimos conquistar, reforzamos nuestras defensas en los lugares conquistados y extrajimos la tecnología humana.

Armas que podían ser mejoradas por nuestra tecnología superior, motores FTL no dependientes de elemento Zero, robots de combate, la coloquialmente llamada por los locales "Medigaal", nuevas teorías científicas, nuevos sistemas automatizados y por sobre todo las súper-fabricas.

Nos tomó semanas para tomar el control del lugar, pero cuando lo logramos creamos naves de construcción de más de un kilómetro y las llevamos con el nuevo método FTL a nuestros planetas, cambiamos los diseños para servir de forma más familiar a nuestra especie, construidas por docenas junto a las estaciones espaciales desmontables.

Un experimento humano simple que consistía en crear partes enteras con autonomía propia, capases de ensamblarse entre ellas y también separase, de esta forma se crea una estación espacial desmontable y bastante útil para extraer recurso y construcción de estructuras comparables o superiores en tamaño.

Y todo ello en meses.

Las órdenes de los superiores fueron claras "Enviar la mayor cantidad de maquinaria y tecnología a el planeta hogar", en ese periodo de tiempo no pudimos atacar a los humanos.

Si perdíamos, no tendríamos nada seguro y no habríamos ganado nada.

Con el envió de maquinaria, incluso si perdíamos tendríamos ganancias.

En ese tiempo los humanos intentaron múltiples ataques.

Los primeros fueron infructuosos.

Pero después de 8 intentos y perder más de 3.000 naves de guerra, empezaron a dañar y destruir seriamente la flota de guerra. Nos vimos obligados a construir más fragatas y cruceros para compensar, inferiores en cañones de riel a falta de elemento Zero, nos vimos orillados a invertir en otras armas.

Cañones de partículas y armas de energía.

Todo ellos por cerca de 2 ciclos solares.

Cuando los humanos lo notaron, atacaron.

No como lo hubiéramos planeado.

No fue una flota de guerra, no fue un súper acorazado o portador.

Fue una nave pequeña e invisible que desarrollaron.

No, fue un motor FTL nuevo.

Si por más difícil de creer, existen más de 2 métodos FTL.

Descubrimos tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Creaba portales, de cientos de metros.

Inutilizando a nuestros acorazados y naves más pesadas, entrando en desorden momentánea mente y permitiendo un ataque de la flota humana. Cuando ubicamos y destruimos al pequeño insecto que tanto daños nos dio….. Ya era tarde.

Nuestros sensores detectaron una flota de más de 3.900 naves.

La batalla fue un caos.

Sus acorazados partieron a nuestras naves hasta que los destruimos con ataque suicidas, sus 20 portadores soltaron combatientes y misiles que destruyeron nuestras fragatas, sus cruceros ardieron junto con sus fragatas solo compensadas por sus números y sus nuevos "destructores" impartieron fuego a nuestra sangre y carne.

Y perdieron.

Cien naves quedaron agrupadas, sufrimos el mayor daño de la historia reciente.

¡PERO GANAMOS!

Teníamos el derecho sobre los humanos, sus planetas nos pertenecerían, no importa que tan mortales sean en tierra. Sin el domino del espacio no son nada.

Por parte de los humanos, solo quedo un portador paralizado y con un solo combatiente solitario, el resto murió en el frio del espacio.

Transmitimos nuestro mensaje.

Podían rendirse por las malas o evitar más humillación y someterse.

Lo transmitimos a su nave y planetas todavía libres, esperando y dando un plazo de 2 horas.

Finalmente el último portador decidió enviar a su único combatiente con su representante.

El video fue transmitido a todas las naves, desde el último acorazado fuertemente protegido por los cruceros y fragatas que quedaron.

¿Que podría lograr una sola nave pequeña?

El Huuman llego, de 2 metros frente a nuestro líder. Más pequeño en tamaño, pero con mayor poder sobre él.

Prendió su traductor y el capitán también.

Solo pude escuchar.

"Esperamos su rendición formal"

"¿Quién dijo que venía a eso?"

Luego solo hubo luz.

Una explosión como ninguna otra, una pequeña estrella parecía nacer frente a mis ojos.

La computadora lo mediría en más de 7 petatones de poder.

El último recurso humano, ocupado en la guerra contra los monstruos extra-universales, cuando el Overlord salió al espacio.

Nunca creímos que fuera verdad.

Pero lo fue y solo dejo escapar dos naves de la explosión relativista.

Solo llegamos a escapar por estar lejos.

No podríamos tomar el planeta u obligarlo a rendirse con solo un buque de carga débilmente armado y una fragata.

Tomamos nuestras armas y nos fuimos detonando casi todas sus fábricas espaciales, algo como el 70%. El resto de explosivos no funciono por alguna razón, ¿quizá fue un fallo o los Huumans intervinieron la bombas a tiempo?

Pero dejamos algo, un mensaje a los rivales más grandes que tuvimos.

"Ganaron la primera pela"

Juro que volveremos, a tomar lo que es nuestro. Algún día los humanos caerán ante nosotros.

-Explicación de la guerra Huumans del líder Sar´kor segundo.


End file.
